Snow Love
by Tenshi no Cruxis
Summary: Just a little love story between Guy and Luke which plays in Keterburg. It's the first story I wrote in English so it may be not so perfect. M rated because of later chapters, as well.


**Chapter 1:**

Small white flakes fell down from the sky and covered everything. The red-haired replica was looking outside the window.

"Luke... come back." The blonde-haired boy said, yawned and turned round in the bed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm coming, Guy." Slowly and tiredly Luke sauntered back to the bed and sat down, smoothing the off-standing hair of his older friend. The blonde-haired boy grinned at him, snuggled up to him. "Say Guy... where exactly are we here? Whose room is that?"

"It's a special suite for VIPs of emperior Peony. He's not very often here so he said that we are allowed to come here if we want to."

"So... this must... be his... bed then..." Luke looked there but then Guy only grinned at his friend.

"Yeah but don't worry. Everything is alright if he says that we are allowed to stay here." Guy explained and then he looked towards the ceiling. "But maybe he's... here... you know... doing _some things here with other people_." Luke was quite disgusted when he mulled over it, Guy just laughed and stroked through Luke's red hair.

"Guy... have you ever been in love?" Luke asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask? Yes, I once had been." Guy grinned and hugged him.

"How does it feel?" He looked out of the window once more and then he closed his eyes while he was cuddled with Guy.

"It is a really wonderful feeling. First you will be looking at a person many times." Luke was listening to Guy's explainations tensely. "Then you will get a fluttery feeling in your tummy, when you think about that person." Guy's look now was directed to Luke. "You will think then 'This is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.' No matter how much you have to fight for that person, it is always worth it, because it's one of the most painful things in the world if you are upset with that person. You realize then, that you would give up your life in order to save that person. The thought of them of being alone is so painful, that you vow to never leave them, no matter what the future is holding. That is love." After Guy was ready with explaining, the red-haired boy opened his eyes again. He mulled over what his friend was saying.

"So... that is love..." Luke muttered. Guy was looking with a warm look at Luke but he was retorted Guy's look with a desperate look. "So... is it alright... for a guy to like another... guy? I mean... to love?"

Guy's look became a bit more serious for a moment but then he looked again with a warm smile at Luke. "Sure. Some goes for ladies. No matter if two people have the same gender or not, if they're in love, it doesn't matter. Love is love. Denying it because of gender is totally wrong." Guy explained and stroked over Luke's cheek. Luke smiled when he said that.

"Guy... I think... I think I'm... I'm in-"

Guy layed his finger on the lips of the red-haired boy and smiled at him. "Shh." Suddenly Guy kissed Luke and pressed him towards himself. Luke's green eyes widened and responded the kiss slightly. Guy's hand glid down the body of Luke slowly. Luke panted into his kiss and a small blush covered the cheeks of Luke. "Hnnh... Guy..." He said and his look became a bit embarressed.

"'I think I'm in love.' That is what you wanted to say, isn't it?" Guy grinned at him but Luke's eye widened even more.

"That... That's..." He stopped and had to swallow hard. "That's right... I love you, Guy." Guy's blue eyes widened a little bit but then he smiled.

"I knew that already. I love you, too. You're just so cute and irresistible. You are really precious to me." When Guy said that, Luke swallowed hardly. _I... I am precious to him...?_

"Guy... You were gone for three weeks until yesterday... I... I've missed you so much, Guy."

"Hehe... I missed you, as well." One of Guy's hands buried itself in Luke's hair while he held the back of his head, the other hand slipped under his pants and stroked over his collarbone. Luke moaned quietly, his arms wrapped around Guy's neck quickly and he gazed right into his blue eyes.

"Ah... Guy..." When he opened his mouth, Guy's lips claimed his, pushed his tongue through his lips and kissed him even deeper. During the kiss, Guy put off Luke's shirt and stroked over his nipple. The tongue of Guy slid down the neck of Luke to his chest. He nibbled and licked over his nipple. One of his hands was still buried in Luke's hair. Luke moans into the kiss and closed his eyes. When Guy was licking over the nipple of Luke, his body jerked and arched. "I love you." Guy breathed into the ear of Luke, who blushed and opened his green eyes again. Their foreheads touched each other and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"...Guy, I lov... e... you, too..." Luke moaned and his lover just grinned. The red head pressed himself harder to Guy and kissed each other once more.

"You okay?" Guy asked.

"... Wha? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Your body is totally warm." When Guy felt how warm he was, his eyes widened a little bit. He glazed at him all over the time.

"Really? Well... it's just a little overwhelming..." Luke tried to avoid Guy's eyes.

"Luke..." Carefully he stroked over the waist of Luke, while he was observed by him.

"Master? Where are you desu no?" A squeaky voice asked behind the door. "Mieu! Are you there desu no? Mieu is looking for you desu no!"

"Ah! It's the THING!"

"Master? You are there, aren't you desu no?" The young cheagle opened the door and flew towards Luke and Guy. "What are you doing there desu no?" Luke grumbled, Guy tried to calm him by hugging him.

"What are you two doing desu no?" Mieu sat on the bed and was looking at them with his usual cute look.

"We're doing nothing that could interest you, thing!"

"Luke, stop being so mean to Mieu."

"By the way, thing, why are you here? Your task of being my assistant is already done." Luke sat down, Guy did the same but Luke was still snuggled up to his older lover.

"Mieu must inform master desu no! Master and Guy-san have to come with Mieu desu no!" Mieu's voice sounded quite seriously. Guy gazed at him quizzically.

"What's the matter? Why do we have to go and where shall we go to?" Luke asked and kissed Guy's chest tenderly while he was stroking during the red hair of Luke.

"Mieu..." Mieu observed them and was about to say something but they weren't really giving Mieu attention.

**Chapter 1. ends**


End file.
